


Will You Be My Valentine?

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day, for like three lines, monwinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: After Mon-El asks Alex about Valentine's Day, he goes to Winn to ask him to be his valentine. Everyone thinks he wants to ask Kara but, rest assured, that's not how it ends up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The news about the valentine's day ep and the response to it is to blame.

See now, when you’re an alien who just recently landed on Earth, well, some customs just confuse the hell out of you.

Take, for instance, Mon-El. He does not know why there are suddenly so many hearts all over the city. He doesn’t know why there’s so much red and why people are talking about a flying baby in a diaper. Poor Mon-El, he just doesn’t understand.

As such, he goes to the one person he knows won’t lie to him.

Alex Danvers.

“What is it, Mon-El?” Alex asks in exasperation as he follows her to her office.

“I was wondering, what are all these…decorations?” Mon-El replies, staring at a paper cupid in fascination.

Alex sighs, wondering why it had to be her, “It’s a holiday. You’re supposed to celebrate your love with your partner.”

“Huh,” he mumbles, “we had something similar on Daxam.”

Alex pauses, “Really?”

“Yes,” Mon-El nods, grinning, “we would take our partners to our beds and please each other all day and night.”

“I—” Alex stares at Mon-El, “I can’t believe you just said that. Anyway, here you’re supposed to be _romantic_.”

Mon-El nods, planning how to woo a certain someone, “Understood.”

Now, most people assume he would end up with Kara. And, I mean, he does go to her first, but like Alex knew would happen, that’s not where he ends up.

“Hey, Kara!” he shouts, running up to a rushing Supergirl.

“Not now, Mon-El!” she screams, flying out of the DEO.

It’s not until later that he finds out Lena had been arrested. He will find the reaction appropriate when he does.

After that fiasco, with all of the DEO feeling bad for him—they think he meant to ask Kara out as his valentine—he goes to the true winner of his affections.

“Uh, Winn?” he mumbles, leaning against Winn’s desk.

Winn looks up, sucking on a heart shaped lollipop.

Mon-El swallow. Hard.

“Yeah?” Winn asks.

“I was wondering—hoping, really—that you could, uh…” Mon-El takes a deep breath and restarts, “I heard Valentine’s Day was about…romantic partners?”

Winn splutters a bit, flustered in his hope for this to be what he wants it to be, “Uh…yes?”

Mon-El nods and hesitates. There’s an awkward pause where Winn nods encouragingly.

Mon-El sighs, “I’m not sure how I am supposed to do this.”

“You just…you ask the person you like to be your valentine,” Winn says, although his hopes have been dashed.

“Are you sure?” Mon-El questions, leaning closer to Winn.

“Y-yeah,” Winn stutters, flustered again when he smells Mon-El’s cologne, “you just have to say _Will you be my valentine, Kara?”_

Mon-El recoils, screaming, _“KARA?”_

Winn nods slowly, “Yeah…that—that is who you were going to ask, right?”

“How could you possibly think that?” Mon-El responds, aghast.

Winn chuckles, hoping to suppress his hurt, “Word gets around.”

Mon-El shakes his head, “No, no, that’s not what I—no.”

“Then, who were you going to ask?”

“Um…someone else?”

Winn feels the hope in his chest die again, “Oh…okay.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Mon-El sees Alex glaring, pointing at Winn, and mouthing in an angry way _Ask him!_

He’s learned by now that it’s always best to listen to Alex Danvers.

“Winn, will you be my valentine?” Mon-El says, although he speaks a little faster than normal.

It’s the nerves.

“Wait, really?” Winn turns to Mon-El in surprise.

Mon-El nods, “I went to Kara because she knows the most about you.”

No one notices Alex walk away, pumping her fist in the air.

“Oh,” Winn says softly, feeling touched, “you went to ask Kara about valentine’s for me?”

Mon-El nods. He does so shyly. Winn grins, adoration clearly shining in his eyes.

“Um, you haven’t answered,” Mon-El prompts.

“Oh, right!” Winn shouts, scrambling to stand. “Yes! Yes, I will be your valentine.”

Mon-El smiles, “Great!”

The two stare at each other, smiling goofily, before J’onn interrupts, “While Agent Danvers and I are very happy for you, you better get back to work if either of you want to keep working here.”

“Yes, sir!” Winn squeaks, sitting back down, happier than ever before.

J’onn glares at Mon-El until he leaves.

Later, after a marvellous date between Winn and Mon-El, he gets a text message while trying to sleep next to Winn.

_That wasn’t exactly romantic._

Mon-El snorts. He can’t deny the fact, though. Next year, there will be more romance.

And sex…can’t forget the sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it was kinda shitty but whatever lmao.


End file.
